


| Common |

by xxchittxx



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Magic, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fantastic, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Magic, Muggles, NCT 2020, Poison, Quidditch, Royalty, Sassy, Violence, WayV - Freeform, nct - Freeform, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxchittxx/pseuds/xxchittxx
Summary: Nothing in common between them, one is from a Royal family of wizards and the other one just a simple common wizard.                   What if they actually are destinated to be? Are they gonna try it or ignore the strange feelings between them?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Introduction

Where Lee Taeyong tries to find how is the smell of his Amortentia but how could ever know the smell would be of one student from the Durmstrang Institute named Li Yong Qin known as Ten Lee, who is part of the royal family Li, the most prestigious family of wizards in the world. Taeyong is a normal student in Ravenclaw house only known as the best quidditch leader in the 95 line. 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected situation in Ten's Life.

Ten is reading an old book, looking peacefully at the images in the pages and paying special attention to all the letters below the images. The book is part of a collection of mysterious creatures of the 20th century, discovered by Newton Scamander, but Ten is fascinated about how the author drew the species and how he described them. He finishes the book and he looks through the window of the little room. The weather is finally sunny, the lake looks very blue and he can even see the mountains. As the Institute is located in a remote place, near Norway, it's usually very cold, but at day it seems pretty different. Ten doesn't like that much to be in that place because it's not that diverse. Of course, dark magic is something that he really loves to do, but he didn't like the classes there. If he didn't know Kai, Lucas and Sehun he would probably hate this place.

Ten thinks about everything and nothing at all. Being the prince and the successor of the family isn't an enjoyable thing. At first he craved that destiny because he thought it involved doing anything he wanted to do, but after his cousin Lucas told him everything about the process, he started to dislike everything about royalty. He used to think that he would never be like his parents, but if what Lucas said was true, then Ten would probably end up being just like them.

He's so into his thoughts that he doesn't notice when Kai enters the room.

“Ten,” he told him. “I’m sorry, but the professor wants to see you right now.” Kai seems very exhausted.

Ten looks at him confused. What is he talking about? He didn't do anything wrong or illegal, yet.

“For what?” asks Ten, offering him a glass of water.

“Don’t know, but he didn’t look angry or something like that. He seemed normal to me.” Kai leans back on the wall, drinking the water. “Just go there now.”

Ten sighs and looks at the beautiful sunset.

“Guess I have to. Please save some cookies from dinner and give them to Lucas,” Ten requests, looking at Kai and then going through the door to search for the professor.

After several minutes he finds the little classroom. Of course, Ten took his time, going to the bathroom to clean his face before. He's just about to knock the door when it opens the second he touches it.

“Mister Li. Took your time to come here,” says Professor Krum. “Take a seat there,” he asks, signaling at the little couch in the room.

“What’s happening? Am I in trouble again?” asks Ten with an arrogant tone. The professor looks at him dead serious.

“Actually, no. I don’t think you caused problems since the last time you were on detention, though. I want to talk to you about your stay here as a student.”

Ten immediately looks at him, serious and confused.

The teacher takes a sit and starts to talk: “I'm not going to tell you that you're being suspended because, despite all the things you actually did, we can't suspend you.” Ten is more confused now, wondering why he was called there then. “I was going to tell you that you have the chance to choose. You can leave this Institute and transfer to wherever you want.”

Ten is astonished and trying to think clearly. Can he leave? Then can he go to Hogwarts? For real? His thoughts are so many at this point that he has to breathe calmly before speaking again.

"What do you mean by that? I can choose?”

“You have nothing to do here, you literally have the best grades in the whole course. And if I may say this, you even have the best grades since you know who. You're solidly prepared,” says Krum without looking at him.

“But nothing of this make sense,” retorts Ten looking at Krum. “I thought I would just finish my education here because it's more appropriate. And my dad? Really? He meant this or did he say something else?” asks Ten with surprise. He never thought that his dad would allow something like this after the little fight they had about Ten’s education.

“He sent a letter. You can leave after this semester is over if you pass all the courses, but of course you will pass,” says Krum, looking at Ten with concern. “Just take care wherever you decide to go.”

Ten seems suspicious, but he doesn't think too much about that. “I always take care of myself. Thank you professor, for telling me this. I wish you a pleasant evening.”

Ten leaves the room. He walks down the corridors of the Institute, where some students look at him like he's a weirdo. Ten never liked the kind of faces they made. He's just an ordinary guy who wants to be himself, not King Li's son. Finally, he goes to his bedroom and sees Lucas eating something with a bright smile.

“Eating again? It’s 9 pm” says Ten with a confused face.

“In my defence, today I had to do multiple tasks that included dragons. I didn't have time to eat” Lucas says with a really happy face. “Do you want some? There's no fruit, just in case. Kai gave me this,” comments Lucas signaling to the cookies.

Ten laughs and joins him. “Going to choose the cookies because I love them. That's why I told Kai to give this to you.” Ten opens the package as Lucas talks about his day. Ten glances at him and at his bright face, wondering how is that this amazing person is living under almost the same pression as him. Lucas is his cousin and he is going to be a Duke so that's why he is in that institute too.

“Kai told me you were with Professor Krum. Is everything okay?”

Ten locks the door with his wand immediately.

“Yes. Actually, I was about to tell you. Turns out that dad called the Institute and said that I won’t be here for the next semester.”

Lucas stops eating when he hears that. 

“Why? He's unbelievable. First he sends you here and now he wants you to go back?”

“I don’t know why, but listen. If everything goes well I think I’ll just go to Hogwarts as a transfer student,” says Ten peacefully. “But I can try and ask if you can go with me. I would never let you here by your own.”

Lucas looks at him with a smile.

“Are you serious? Oh my gosh this is huge," Lucas chirps, and then his smiles fades away. “But Kai and Sehun… They're going to be alone.”

“Hey, they're finishing their studies this year, so they can visit us or spend the summer holidays with us," says Ten quickly, "understood?”

Lucas nods.

“The only thing you should worry about is that we have a lot to do this semester in order to pass the courses. We can talk about the rest later,” states Ten, crawling into his bed. “I’m going to sleep now, I have a Spells test tomorrow with Mr. Loncan.”

Lucas casts a spell to clean his bed after all the food he ate and looks at Ten. “Good luck with that. I heard it's a little difficult. Good night, buddy”.

Ten changes his clothes, lays on his bed and wraps the soft sheets around his body. He can't stop thinking about why would his dad do that, about his reasons. All Ten ever wanted was to leave that place, but why did his dad change his mind? Maybe because of his excellent grades? Or did he finally decided to do something nice for his son?

After a lot of thinking and thinking, Ten falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter I'm going to try my best to update this regularly:)  
> See you in the next episode, leave comments if you like and share it :) !


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, he smells his house. It's strange, but it's the fresh air of his hometown. Then it's gone and he perceives something he had never felt.

Taeyong wakes up because of the noise in his room, and the first thing he sees is Doyoung (his roommate) searching for something desperately.

“Morning Doie” says Taeyong while glancing at him. “You do know you can use magic to find whatever you're looking for, right?”

Doyoung looks at him and says, “I’m looking for THAT thing, have you seen it?” Taeyong just grabs his wand and says “ _Accio_ ” and immediately Doyoung’s wand appears.

“I don’t know what I would do without you Yongie, thank you,” says Doyoung grabbing his own wand. “I have an exam with Ms. Granger. I think I will die there”

“I don’t think so, you are more intelligent than me so I believe that you will success” says Taeyong and sits at Doyoung’s side. “Good luck buddy.”

Doyoung looks at him and says, “Thank you, see you at lunch with the guys?”

“I’ll be there, 100% sure and remember to save me vanilla cookies please” Taeyong says and stands up to go to the bathroom. Doyoung stands up too and grabs his books. “I will remember that, see you later boy and have a nice day.”

Taeyong and Doyoung's friendship started when they met at the train in their first year. Taeyong remembers how shy Doyoung was at that time, to the point that he was scared to talk to him. But Taeyong just started to talk to him and when he realized that they were in the same house he was very happy. Now they are in fifth grade, so they are like brothers as well with some guys of different houses (Jaehyun, Taeil, Johnny and Yuta). 

Doyoung closes the door meanwhile Taeyong is at the bathroom to take a shower. After that he changes his clothes and while he is looking at himself in the mirror, he notices that his hair colour is fading. He will change it but not now because his stomach is shouting at him to eat something. He leaves his room and when he enters to the common room, he sees Renjun reading a book.

“Morning Yongie” says Renjun without looking at him and paying attention to the book.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in classes?” Taeyong asks with a confused face.

“It’s like eight am and I have classes at nine so I’m just wasting time here and waiting for you” says Renjun.

“And why would you wait for me?” says Taeyong sitting down in the couch.

“Because I’m very hungry and when I saw Doyoung leaving he said that I should wait you” says Renjun.

“Oh, well I can join you to have breakfast. By the way what are you reading?” questions Taeyong.

“Emmm, it’s the famous story about The Tale of the Three Brothers” says Renjun. “My mom gave me this before classes started so finally, I have time to read it”.

Taeyong is surprised, he didn’t hear about that book since he was a child. “I know that tale is very fascinating”. He walks to the room and stops in the door. “Let’s go to have breakfast Renjun”.

Renjun grabs his things and follows Taeyong. Renjun is like Taeyong's little brother because he is from first grade, so he doesn’t have too many friends, and therefore Taeyong wants to protect him. While they are walking through the corridors they talk about classes, exams, quidditch. They are enjoying the moment and finally they get to the Great Hall and they notice that it is quite empty because of exams and classes. They sit and start eating their breakfast.

“Yong, I think those guys are looking at you” Renjun says and Taeyong immediately looks at the children.

“I don’t think they are looking at me, actually they are looking at you” says Taeyong and continues eating. Renjun is confused, he wonders why are they looking at him, but he continues eating.

When they finish Taeyong says “I have to go Renjunnie, do you remember how to go to your classroom?”. Renjun nods while he is drinking water.

“Ok, I’m going see you later at the room”. Taeyong says and he leaves the Great Hall. Renjun sees him leaving and when he finishes his water two guys sit next to him. Renjun sees they are from Gryffindor and he wants to say something but one of them says:

“Hi, I’m Jeno and he is Jisung. We've been watching you these days and since you are alone, we thought we could be friends with you," smiles Jeno.

“Umh, hi, I’m Renjun. Are you from first grade too?,” he asks and Jisung answers him.

“Yes, we are, and we were looking for a new mate here. I’m sorry if we disturbed you”. Jisung says with a sad face because Renjun frowns but then he smiles.

“Don’t worry guys, I thought at first that you were looking at my friends but yes I want to be your friend” says Renjun with a happy face.

“Yess, do you have classes now?” asks Jeno.

“I have history classes now we can meet later at the library and then we can go to the Great Hall for lunch” says Renjun.

Jeno and Jisung stand up and Jeno says “Ok, see you later at 12 pm Renjun, bye”.

Renjun smiles at them and grabs his things and leaves the Great Hall to his classroom.

Taeyong is listening to his teacher while he reads the chapter of the class. The topic for today is _Amortentia_. He is not that excited as his classmates; well, it's not everyday that you get the chance to know the smell of the person that you love the most.

The teachers warns everybody that this potion is very dangerous and that they must not use it. Then he grabs a container with Amortentia. “Today you guys are going to experience the smell of the person you find most attractive. This is a special gift as you are the best students I have this semester”. Everyone in the class laughs and waits until the teacher calls them one by one.

Taeyong is thinking about how his Amortentia will smell. He watches everyone sniffing softly, and they seem very happy and smiley. Suddenly the teacher calls him.

“Lee Taeyong, please come here”. Taeyong stands up and goes there. He looks at the teacher and she says “Just smell this and don’t tell anybody about that”. Taeyong nods and he just smells.

At first, he smells his house. It's strange, but it's the fresh air of his hometown. Then it's gone and he perceives something he had never felt. It’s something like a mix of citric fruits and a strong perfume, like Gucci or Boss, and forest.

“Its enough time Lee, go and sit down” says the teacher. Taeyong just goes to his seat and starts thinking about the last smell he felt. He is so into his thoughts that he doesn’t notice that the class is over. He grabs his things and goes to the Great Hall. When he enters he sees Renjun with two Gryffindor guys; Renjun notices him and Taeyong smiles at the younger. Then he goes to Doyoung who is with Jaehyun, a Gryffindor boy.

“Hey Yongie how are you?” asks Jaehyun. Doyoung smiles at Taeyong.

“Everything’s is fine, how about you guys?” answers Taeyong and sits down next to Jaehyun.

“I would say that the exam was very easy, wasn’t it?” says Doyoung looking to Jaehyun.

“Yes, I stressed out for nothing” says Jaehyun with a little laugh. “And how was your class Tae?” asks Doyoung.

“Pretty cool. We talked about Amortentia and that stuff” says Taeyong calmly, avoiding to tell them what really happened in class.

“Really??”

Before Doyoungs says something else, Taeyong quickly says “Yes. What’s the menu today?”.

Jaehyun says “I think there’s soup and hamburgers. I don’t know, we actually came here five minutes ago.” says Jaehyun.

“I think they will serve it now.”

“Hope you're right because my stomach is screaming for food” says Taeyong and the three of them laugh.

They start to talk about Quidditch as Taeyong is the leader of Ravenclaws’ team and Jaehyun is part of Gryffindor's team. They are spending a great time together when suddenly appears that group of Slytherin conformed by Sicheng, Mark and other guys who Taeyong doesn’t recognise.

For Taeyong they seem too fancy and irreal. As Sicheng is part of one of the richest families in China he is very respected by all the students. Except for Taeyong. He doesn’t give a damn about that kind of guys, he really dislikes those people. The three mates just look at them and then they continue to talk about many subjects. But Taeyong’s mind is starting to wander back to the smell of his Amortentia. He's starting to think what kind of smell was that because he has never been at the woods or the forest so it’s very rare and strange. Will he ever meet the person? He doesn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it's the 2nd chap:] enjoyyy and see you in the next update!


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is surprised and starts to mutter at each other. Suddenly, Taeyong remembers that that summer their friends were saying something about two new students, but Taeyong didn’t believe it because he had never seen transfer students in Hogwarts. However, his train of thought is stopped by the sound of the doors of the Great Hall opening.

Summer holidays are over and Ten is finally free. He spent his vacation time in his house of London instead of going to China so he didn't have to travel to England once the new semester starts. He's been practicing new tricks that his teacher taught him. Yes, Ten is able to practice magic out of school because he's a Li, and yes, of course he tried to talk to his father too, but he his dad simply ignored him all the time like he was scared of him. And when he wanted to talk to his mom the same thing happened, so he never got to know why he suddenly could do as he pleased and going to Hogwarts. But he succeeded in transfer Lucas to Hogwarts too, so both of them were very happy.

Now, Ten is in his room trying to pack his things. He doesn't know in which house he will be; he is torn apart between Ravenclaw and Slytherin (of course the last one because of his family). So, he opts to pack his normal clothes (jeans, joggers, shirts, sweaters, shoes) and his favorite books. Of course, he doesn't forget his college books and his new friends. Well, they're not exactly new, but Louis came like a new addition just last week. It's a siamese cat, and he chose him because cats are actually the only animal he likes and…, also because Louis reminds him of his childhood in Thailand, when his parents were more talkative and affectionate towards him. He's putting his suitcases on the floor when he hears some noises outside his room.

“Is Mister Li ready for his new trip?” Ten recognizes that voice.

“It’s open hyung, you can come in!" Ten hears Sehun's laugh and when he enters the room Ten immediately hugs him. "I will miss you soooooo much" Ten emphasizes the "so" and Sehun laughs again because he had always been find of how lovely Ten is with him. Believe it or not, Ten has always considered Sehun as his big brother, because since the moment they met in Durmstrang, Sehun showed him everything he had to know and advised him whenever Ten needed an opinion.

“I’m sure you will, but now we have to talk about how are you going to Hogwarts." Ten lets him go and looks up at him, confused.

"I'm supposed to go by train like the rest, right?" Sehun looks at him very confused, because it's impossible that Ten doesn't know.

“Actually, yes, but because you're an exchange student you have to wear Durmstrang's uniform. We'll go in together, along with the first years, and you'll be sorted into a house like the rest of them.”

“Have you told this to Lucas?” Sehun nods and Ten just goes to his wardrobe to search for his uniform. When he finds it, he just asks Sehun "And how are we going to go?"

"I think by ship or a different train? I’m not sure, but I'll ask now," says Sehun, grabbing his phone and calling someone.

Ten shrugs and approaches the window, through which he can see Lucas with his aunts. He's happy because Lucas seems happy, and relieved too. Ten is staring at them when his parents show up, and they seem happy too, but Ten doesn’t know if they really are or if they're just putting up an act.

The first option seems impossible, so.

“Hey, we're going by train in three hours the Hogwarts express is departing right now," Sehun says, approaching Ten and standing next to him. Ten seems sour, his face tense and his happy demeanor changed. Sehun notices that. “What's up, kiddo?”

“It’s just... I don’t know. I just want a normal family, I guess. I hate being here and I’m glad I'm being transferred to Hogwarts now, but they" he says, pointing at his parents, "didn’t look at me once in the whole summer. It's frustrating. And I swear, if I had the opportunity to quit... this, whatever this is, I would take it." Ten had wanted to say those words for a while now, and he feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders.

“You know what I think about this situation, and every time we're on vacation happens the same. So you just need to request a new place to enjoy your time. I don't think they will refuse that." Sehun seems calm, and Ten looks at him with a little smile.

"I promise you I'll try."

They chuckle a little when someone steps into Ten's room.

“What are you two laughing about?” asks Lucas, intrigued.

“We were just telling jokes, that’s all." Ten glances at his cousin. "Are you ready for this semester?”

“I’m more than ready. I'll get to see Sicheng after nine years!" Lucas beams, excited. Ten knows Sicheng, he met the boy when he was staying at Lucas' house. Sicheng was very nice, and Ten hopes that he's still the same.

“Okay kiddos, let’s go to the train station now," says Sehun. "We can talk about those old friends in the way so go go go!” He grabs Ten's suitcases and Ten picks up Louis. The three of them go down to the living room of Ten's house, where the elves help them to put their things in the back of the car.

"Have a great time in Hogwarts sweetheart!" Lucas' mom hugs him. "And you too Tennie, take care of both of you."

“We will, don't worry" says Ten, turning to look at his parents, waving at them. "See you on Christmas I guess."

Ten goes straight to the car, hoping in, and Lucas follows him. Before Sehun can hop in too, Ten’s mom stops him.

“Don’t forget to do as I said earlier. Contact him to take care of Yong Qin." Sehun nods at her.

Finally, the car is on its way to the train station. Ten is excited because of the interesting courses he'll be taking this year and because he will meet new people. The only thing he's going to miss about Durmstrang is the Dark Magic course with Kai.

Ten is so into the beautiful landscapes when he listens to Lucas' voice.

“When do we have to change our clothes? And where?” he asks, looking at Sehun.

“In the train, there are some private rooms," answers Sehun, looking at his phone. “Oh, and I must take away your phones before we arrive to Hogwarts. School rules.”

Lucas sighs and puts on his headphones while his eyes wander through the window. Ten decides to do the same, and he searches for his favorite playlist of indie music. It took decades, but eventually the magic world started to use things from the muggle world, such as phones. That's why they all have one.

After some hours Ten can see the train station and he starts to feel weird, like his stomach is throwing a party or something. He gets out of the car and grabs Louis with him, and Lucas does the same with his little cat.

“Where did you get that little baby?” Ten asks, smiling at the sleepy cat.

“He’s Leon, my mom brought him yesterday.” Lucas glances at Leon with a loving expression.

Ten laughs and then joins Sehun, who's struggling to carry their suitcases. The three of them search for their train. It must be in the platform 9¾, but to get there they must cross a wall. They find it and gladly nobody is watching them, so they cross normally with all their things. Ten glances at the train. It's very beautiful, and then he looks around the station. He notices that there are few people there, and he wonders if they're professors or what.

"Ten! Hey, let's go. Hop in! The train will depart in five minutes.” Lucas is staring at Ten, who nods and follows the taller into the train.

He's lead to a special place, of course. His parents would obviously do that because they want “the best for his son." Ten puts Louis down and he sits next to him.

“Well guys, your Durmstrang uniforms are in the private rooms. They are in the next wagon” Sehun points to the back.

“Okay, watch my baby while I go change." Ten glazes at Louis, and Sehun laughs.

"Of course, of course. You too Lucas, go change. I'll keep an eye on Leon too."

The two guys go to the private rooms. Ten finds his uniform, or well, the one he uses for formal events. He changes and when he finishes, he goes out and Lucas isn't there, so he decides to wait for him before going back with Sehun, but he suddenly hears Sehun talking to someone over the phone.

_“…you must do that okay? Just take care of him…”_

Ten is confused. Take care of who? Why? He wants to ask out of pure curiosity, but decides against it as it might be weird to demand answers out of the blue. Maybe another time. Would Lucas know something?

“Hey, you look nice. Your hair is the same color as the uniform." Ten laughs at that. “I think I might change it to black now, or maybe blonde” Ten looks at himself in the little mirror.

“It will fit you. Anyways, I’m hungry. Let's go get some food before we arrive” Lucas goes back to the principal wagon. Ten follows him and says to himself that he should drop the conversation that he overhead a minute ago.

They order some food to eat, but not too much because they will have dinner at Hogwarts. Sehun explains to them how exactly they're going to enter the Great Hall and what to say. For Ten seems too organized, but he likes it. Durmstrang's traditional salute is nice.

“After the Sorting Hat puts you both into your houses automatically your uniforms will be there and, of course, so will be your suitcases and pets."

That’s the last thing Sehun says to them, and Ten just shifts in his seat to watch the landscape. As summer is coming to and end the weather is beautiful, and Ten loves it. Louis is mewing at him and Ten pulls him closer to his lap, laughing because how adorable and soft the cat is.

One hour later they arrive to Hogwarts. Ten looks at Lucas, who seems nervous.

“Okay, kiddos, please lend me your phones. You’ll have it back for Christmas." Ten and Lucas oblige.

"Your suitcases and cats are being transported to the school, so now prepare yourselves for the entry that we’re going to do." Ten nods at Sehun and follows him to the boats. He looks at the school with shining eyes as they cross the dark lake, _“it’s even more beautiful than I expected”,_ he says to himself.

“I don’t know why I’m shaking."

Ten glances at Lucas and he laughs. "Hey, don't be nervous, you're with me." Lucas smiles at Ten. He clearly has no idea what would he do without him. Ten is a good person when he's apart from family, that makes him angry and stressed.

“We've arrived, now please get ready." Sehun stares at them. The two guys nod nervously and follow him.

Taeyong and Doyoung are talking about their summer holidays and the things they did back at home, laughing at the silly stories, when suddenly Minerva, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, gets up and speaks: “Listen, everyone." Taeyong and Doyoung fall silent, looking at the director. “We have two new students this year. They are from Durmstrang Institute. Please be kind and give them a warm welcome."

Everyone is surprised and starts to mutter at each other. Suddenly, Taeyong remembers that that summer their friends were saying something about two new students, but Taeyong didn’t believe it because he had never seen transfer students in Hogwarts. However, his train of thought is stopped by the sound of the doors of the Great Hall opening.

Three guys step into the large room with a militar pace. Taeyong stares at them carefully. There's a black haired man at the front, who seems too serious.

The way the guys move impresses him; last time he saw something like that was when he was in his first year, but he didn’t pay much attention at that time. Now, looking at the young men, Taeyong finds the movements graceful, organized, strong. Beautiful. They have a powerful aura while doing that, moving their wooden sticks, stamping them on the stone floor, leaving scorch marks. All the students are fascinated. They finish their little presentation, and the director starts to speak.

“Welcome. It's my pleasure to have you today at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat is going to decide your Houses now." Taeyong notices that McGonagall seems a little bit happier than usual, and he wonders why.

"Please, Lucas Wong, come to the front." The guy named Lucas approaches the tall woman, and Taeyong follows him with his eyes. He seems nervous.

“Mmm… this is the first time in a while we are having another Wong in the school. You will definitely go to…”

Everyone is listening carefully to the Sorting Hat's words, silence spreading over the Great Hall.

“Slytherin!”

Everyone in Slytherin shouts, and Taeyong gazes at them. He localizes Sicheng, who seems very happy, clapping hard. The Lucas guy is seemingly excited as he approaches the Slytherin table, and Taeyong has a feeling that maybe Lucas and Sicheng know each other.

"Now, it's Li Yong Qin's turn. Please come to the front,” says McGonagall with a big smile.

Everyone shuts up, and Doyoung immediately shoots a look at Taeyong with a worried face. Taeyong is shocked. He knows the guy. He's a prince, the son of the most famous and powerful king in the magic world. Taeyong stares at him long and hard, studying his face. Yong Qin is stunning, but appearances deceive.

“Oh, I never expected to have a royal family member here. The last time was centuries ago, but of course you will go to... Slytherin!“. And for the second time, everyone in Slytherin is shouting and cheering, congratulating the prince. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Prince Li."

“I'm glad he's not in our house" Taeyong says, grabbing a little donut.

“You need to stop hating on them. It's not good for your mental health”. Doyoung looks at Taeyong with serious eyes.

“I’m not even going to answer that because you already know what I'm gonna say."

“Well now, the uniforms for each student are in their respective rooms. As I said before, be kind to them. And now, keep enjoying the feast!” McGonagall sits down after that.

The guys from Durmstrang bow deeply at the director and professors, and then they go out of the Great Hall, and after that students return to eat and talk.

Ten is very happy to be in Slytherin because he gets to be with Lucas and Sicheng. He had noticed that a lot of people had called him "the prince", though, so he makes a mental note to let them know that he doesn't like to be called that.

“Ten! Do you remember Sicheng?" Lucas points at the guy with beautiful eyes and a big smile. 

“Oh Lord, look how tall you are now! I’m glad to have you here, both of my old big friends." Ten hugs him, laughing. "I'm going to present you to my friends when we go to the Common Room."

After the feast, the students go to their respective Common Rooms. Lucas and Ten follow Sicheng through the halls, but Ten gets a little bit annoyed as he notices that many, many faces are looking at him and murmuring things about "the Prince." Does he like it? Absolutely not. Can he do something about it? Also no. 

A few minutes later they step inside the Slytherin Common Room and Ten gets automatically transported to his house in London. Literally the exactly same fancy decoration and furniture for privileged magicians. It has some big sofas and too many expensive things.

“Like home” Lucas look at him and Ten nods.

“Let’s see our room. We'll be together, right?” asks Ten while studying the decorations.

Lucas and Ten go to their room led by Sicheng. They climb the stairs up to where the beds are, and Sicheng opens a door that leads to a special room. It has only two beds, and one bathroom with beautiful furniture. Ten recognizes his bags and smiles when he sees Louis and Leon.

“Well, I’ll be downstairs if you need anything. Your schedules are there next to your books and... well, that’s all. I hope you like Hogwarts. Tomorrow I can show you guys around so you get familiar with the castle,” says Sicheng. Ten nods with a happy face. He feels great and he hopes this year will be a good one.

"Umm, Sicheng, can you do me a favor before you go? Please tell the guys that they don’t have to call me “prince” I don’t like it". Sicheng nods “I’ll tell them don’t worry. Have a good night!”

After that, Sicheng exits the room.

Lucas lays in his bed.

"I'm excited. We're going to meet new people and we can join many activities. I think I’ve been blessed for the first time in my whole life."

Ten laughs at that. “Agree. But I will miss Kai and Sehun so much. Especially Kai."

They chuckle at the same time and Ten starts to go through his new books, taking a look at his schedule too. He finds a letter among his things.

"Hey, take a look at this" Ten sits next to Lucas and opens the envelope. It's from Sehun. It says that he will miss them and that they have to take care of each other because he won't be there to save their asses, and that if they need something, anything, all they have to do is send him an owl.

“I'm missing him," says Ten, amused.

"Me too, but now we have to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new… How do you say that word? Step in our lives? Yes, that thing."

Ten laughs, “I need to change to my fuzzy pajamas."

A moment after they change their clothes for more comfortable ones, they turn off the lights and Lucas immediately falls asleep. Ten doesn't. He's thinking about the next day, his new classmates and all of that. He feels something moving beside him on his bed, and when he notices that's it's Louis, Ten cuddles with him. After some minutes, he falls asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi:) hope u enjoy this chap


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they're walking through the hallways, almost everyone turns to look at them with surprised faces. Ten doesn’t mind, for now. Maybe by next week, they'll be used to his presence there. He spots a group of Ravenclaws chatting, but what truly catches his attention is a guy, probable his same age, staring at him with an angry expression. Or is it annoyance what he sees? Not that he cares, though.

Ten wakes up at the noise coming from the bathroom, Lucas singing and Louis playing with his hair. The little clock in his nightstand states that it's barely 5 AM, and he wonders why is Lucas taking a shower this early in the morning. He snuggles in his bed and right when he's about to fall asleep again, the noise of Lucas’s whistles startles him. 

“Good morning to you too, noisy human,” Ten says finally. “It’s 5 am why did you get up so… s-so early man”. Lucas turns to look at Ten who has a cute sleepy face -usually, his eyes are like two half moons and his hair is messy.

“I’m sorry bro, but I was so excited that I woke up and thought I could dye my hair." Ten immediately opens his eyes and stares at Lucas' hair, which is white. WHITE. White like snow. 

“You like it?” asks Lucas.

“Of course I do. It will go well with the uniform. I wanted to dye mine too but I’m not sure about the colour yet.

“You could try red. Or blonde, with little slashes of a different colour.”

Ten nods, thinking about his options. “I will go with red. Do you have any potion left?”

Lucas nods and Ten goes to the bathroom, where he starts to dye his hair. After some minutes he washes his hair and hops into the shower. When he looks his reflection in the mirror his hair is completely red, and he must say, it makes him look... powerful. It’s a vibrant colour, and Ten thinks it’s perfect. He goes back to the bedroom and Lucas shoots a look at him, a funny astonished expression on his face.

“You look… extremely gorgeous, mesmerizing, wonderful. I told you.”

Ten laughs at his words and winks, “I look good with everything, I know that baby”.

“Not even a thank you? Arrogant as ever,” says Lucas, giggling at his own words. 

“Ok ok, because I’m a great cousin… THANK YOU XUXI,” he screams, both of them laughing their asses off.

They change their clothes after that, and they see that the uniform actually suits them. Ten stares at Lucas and vaguely thinks that the green details in the uniform go perfectly well with his new white hair. His own red hair goes pretty well with the black and green, too, giving him a powerful aura.

“So, do we have classes now?” asks Ten.

“Nope. I was going to suggest you to explore the school, but without getting in trouble”.

Ten pouts, “But the best part is the adrenaline!”

Lucas frowns. “Not today, bro. We can do that any other day, today Sicheng will show us around.”

Ten sighs.

He looks around him. The room is pretty disorganized despite the short time they've been living there, so he casts a spell to clean up and tidy a little bit while Lucas goes back to the bathroom. His voice when he mutters _scourgify_ resonates in the room, and two seconds later the space looks so much better. Ten sits on the little couch on the corner and waits for Lucas to explore the school. Someone knocks at their door then.

Lucas goes back to the bedroom “Who is there?”.

Ten shrugs. “Dunno”.

“It’s open!” says Lucas.

It’s Sicheng. He enters the room and when he sees the two guys, his jaw literally goes to the floor, causing Ten and Lucas to laugh.

“You like it?” says Ten, winking at him.

Sicheng’s cheeks go red. He looks astonished and the first words that he musters are “You guys look perfect as ever!” and Ten giggles, because he finds Sicheng cute in some ways. He hasn’t changed much, and his personality is as good as it was when they were children. “I came to show you guys around before your classes start, what do you think?”

Lucas beams brightly at Sicheng, “Sure! Let's go.”

Ten has to roll his eyes. Lucas is acting (again) like Sicheng's fanboy, but in all fairness, he can't blame him. Who wouldn’t act like that when Sicheng is involved? No one.

The three boys exit the room and as the door clicks behind them and they walk to the Common Room, they chat a little about their morning and how Lucas had the wonderful idea of dyeing his hair at 5 AM. When they step into the Common Room some students glance at them, and a black-haired little guy decides to approach them.

“Hi Ten and Lucas, I’m Na Jaemin. I hope you have a great time here!”.

Ten states at him with a smile, this little guy is cute and adorable.

“Hi Jaemin and I hope it will be great too! How old are you by the way?”

“He’s fourteen years, he’s in second year” comments Sicheng, “My friends and I have adopted him. We take care of him since we knew he will be in Slytherin”.

Jaemin laughs and Ten beams at how pure he laughs. Something about Jaemin reminds Ten of his childhood and how he used to be back then -the happy guy in his house who made everyone laugh.

“Oh, by the way, you two look stunning with your new hair!” compliments Jaemin, already walking away with a smile “I’ll go now because I have a class to attend. See you later hyungs!” Ten glances where Jaemin went, will take care of him, that’s a promise to himself.

“Okay, let's go get some breakfast and then we can go to the Quidditch park” suggests Sicheng, and Ten and Lucas nod.

As they're walking through the hallways, almost everyone turns to look at them with surprised faces. Ten doesn’t mind, for now. Maybe by next week they'll be used to his presence there. He spots a group of Ravenclaws chatting, but what truly catches his attention is a guy, probable the same age, staring at him with an angry expression. Or is it annoyance what he sees? Not that he cares, though.

As soon as they step into the Great Hall, Sicheng turns to them. “Wanna sit with my friends?”

Ten shakes his head no and Sicheng smiles.

“Hey guys, these are Ten and Lucas,” Sicheng presents them to the group, conformed by three boys.

A black-haired guy clears his throat, “I’m Mark Lee, we didn’t get to talk yesterday but it’s great to have you guys here. This is Yuta," a brown-haired boy smiles, "and this is Hendery,” he says, and a blue-haired boy waves at them, signalling them to sit down.

Lucas enrols in a conversation with Sicheng, and Ten wants to talk with the other guys, but his mind doesn't seem to have anything interesting to say. Mark seems to get him, because he turns to him and asks, “So, doesn't it bother you? All the glances, I mean.”

“I’m used to it," Ten sighs. "I've been dealing with this since forever. It was like this in Durmstrang, it's like this wherever I go.”

Mark must sense his haste because he drops the subject and changes the topic. Ten eats some pancakes and a coffee, he isn’t that hungry in the morning.

“You are not eating the blueberries?” asks Hendery.

Ten blinks “I don’t like fruits so if you want to eat, go ahead boy”.

Hendery looks at Ten with a strange face and takes the fruit from his plate without saying something.

“You know, we're looking for a new Seeker," comments Yuta, and Mark and Hendery hum along, "the previous one finished his studies last year.”

Ten perks up at that. It may be his opportunity to show his Quidditch skills, as he has been practising the sport it since he was like... eight years old. It was just something his dad encouraged him to do, back in the huge garden of their house, because he wasn't allowed to go out for "security matters". 

“Ten, we're going now, you coming?" asks Sicheng, and Ten nods and he stands up.

“See you guys, it was nice to talk to you," Tells him while smiling.

Mark, Yuta and Hendery smile at him too, “Good luck on your first day!” exclaims Hendery.

The three of them talk about their childhood as they walk through the corridors of the school, in complete silence now as the majority of the students are in class.

“Let's head to the library. I have to warn you that there’s a forbidden section, though,” says Sicheng.

“Why?” asks Ten.

“It's the rules. Yuta told me once that there's plenty of books that reek pure dark magic, chronicles and secrets about some famous wizards and…” Sicheng pauses and the other two look at him, waiting for him to complete the sentence.

“And what?” asks Lucas.

Sicheng sighs, “He said that there are some books related to the royal family."

Lucas gasps in surprise. Ten never thought that his family's history would be actually written somewhere for others to find it, because of the sort of things that happened in his family... well, it's top secret. Ten himself doesn’t know a thing about what happened in the wars or before he was born. 

“But it might be superstitions because nobody has dared to go to that section.”

“Yet." Lucas glazes at Ten with a serious face after he says that. 

“Well, yeah, you're right. Gentlemen, it’s a pleasure to present you the library,” Sicheng says, opening a big door. Lucas stares at the main entrance, amazed, and Ten too; it has nothing to do compared to the library back in his house or Durmstrang's. Hogwart's library it's huge. They walk down the aisle and Sicheng says, “So here’s where you can study or do your assignments. The books are classified by subjects, so you won’t get lost.” Ten and Lucas nod at him. The library has a somewhat roman style, and Ten loves that. “So now we're going to the quidditch field. Come on.”

Ten is amazed. For a moment, he indulges himself with the thought that he's a normal teenager now, as he walks outside the school while talking about quidditch.

“Yuta told me that Slytherin's team is looking for a new Seeker, is it true?”

Lucas raises his eyebrows at Ten. “Do you want to join?”

“Why not? I’m like a god at it anyways.”

Lucas rolls his eyes at Ten's sassy tone.

“Umh… actually, it’s a fact. Do you know how to play?”

Ten nods, “I used to take classes when I was a kid when I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere.”

Lucas turns to Sicheng, “He’s good at it. I saw him two times and, believe me, he's god.”

Ten and Sicheng laugh, “I'll let Yuta know later, then. He's the leader of the team."

Ten forms an “o” with his mouth. He didn't know that Yuta is the leader, but at the same time, it pleases him. It would be good to spend more time with him.

When they reach the limits of the quidditch field, Ten widens his eyes, amazed.

“This is huge, like. HUGE," says Lucas.

Ten laughs. They can't stay for long because they have classes, and it'd be a shame to skip or to be late on their first day. 

“Well, I’ll tell you where your classroom is,” comments Sicheng as they walk back to the castle. Ten is having fun on his first day. He wants more days like this.

“Don't we have the same classes?” Lucas glances at Ten, who nods. “I hope the professor won’t send us too much homework.”

Ten snorts. “I think he may, just look at him.” Lucas turns his head and shoots a look to the back of the classroom. There's a professor with an angry face, and now he’s scared. “We will be fine, come on. Let’s go.”

They step in and sit on the third row. Ten doesn’t like to be in the front either does Lucas –well, who would when you have to face an angry teacher?

“This year I’ll make you suffer, starting from today. You are all already in 6th year, so I won´t go easy with you” says the professor and then the class starts.

“…and for next week I want two essays on Elixir of Life and Mopsus Potion, that’s all for today. And…" the professor glances at Ten, and so do the rest of the students, "welcome to Hogwarts, Mr Li”.

He doesn’t know what to do except for muttering a “Thank you, professor.”

As soon as they step outside the classroom, Lucas begins to whine.

“Two essays for next week. I’m not surviving, I tell you that, my head hurts just to think in reading book again.”

Ten laughs, “It’s not that terrible, we can go to the library in the afternoon and we'll be done in less than three hours.”

They approach Hendery when they see him, who's talking with two guys in Hufflepuff's uniforms that Ten doesn't recognise.

“Hi man!” greets Lucas, smiling.

“Hi guys! You going to have lunch?”

Ten nods, “Who are these guys?”

One of them smiles and waves. “Hi, I’m Yangyang and this is Xiaojun." Ten notices that Xiaojun seems very shy and Yangyang a little nervous, because his hands move fast as he talks. ‘Cute’ he thinks. 

“I’m Lucas and this is Ten, but you probably knew that already after yesterday's performance.”

Ten rolls his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, I actually wanted to give you two a warm welcome to Hogwarts. I hope we can be friends.” Ten is surprised when Xiaojun speaks, but then again, he realises that maybe the boy's nervousness has something to do with him --after all, he's the Prince.

“I hope so too,” Ten says with a friendly smile.

“Well, time to go get some lunch.”

Ten looks at Lucas and nods when he sees his I'm-so-hungry face. “Yeah, let's go. Lucas won’t survive one more minute without food.”

The five of them laugh lightly as they head to the Great Hall, and then Hendery proceeds to tell them about how he met Yangyang and Xiaojun --and how they were afraid of him in the beginning because, being a Slytherin boy, they thought that he wouldn’t even want to talk to them. Stigmas overcomed, they're like brothers now. Ten and Lucas both agree with them: it doesn’t matter where you come from or which House you end up in when it comes to friendship.

Taeyong is sulking when he sits at the Ravenclaw table. He had a very boring morning, full of theorical classes which he absolutely hates --he prefers practical classes, like Potions.

Doyoung glances at him. “First day and you're already like this? You’re getting old man.”

Taeyong immediately sits straight. “Is Taeil coming?” Doyoung nods and Taeyong asks again, “What about Jaehyun?”

“He had something to do with Jisung."

Taeyong hums as more and more people sit at the Ravenclaw table, all of them talking about “The Prince”, at which Taeyong rolls his eyes because, honestly, it's annoying how that seems to be the only possible topic to talk about. 

“Yongie, don't frown. You'll get permanent wrinkles.” Taeyong looks up and notices that’s Taeil and Johnny --both of them from Gryffindor, like Jaehyun.

“You'll look old,” states Johnny and Taeil laughs, both sitting next to Taeyong. “What is bothering you?”

Doyoung laughs. “Just listen to everyone's chatter.”

Johnny and Taeil oblige, and the latter nods understandingly.

“I get it, but chill, bro.”

Suddenly, the general chatter picks up on volume and Taeyong turns in his seat to find out what all the fuss is about. Of course, Li Yong Qin.

“Talking about the Prince of Rome” points Taeyong rolling his eyes.

“But he’s the Prince of China” Johnny contradicts him, and Taeil hits him playfully.

“It's a saying, you idiot.”

Doyoung laughs. Taeyong notices that Yong Qin is talking to some Hufflepuff guys, and he can't help to find it weird --he thought he'd only talk to Slytherin students or something like that. He also notices that his hair is red now, making him seem more intimidating than yesterday.

“Say, Taeyong, are you ready for the Quidditch game?” asks Johnny.

Taeyong nods, “We have practice tomorrow. You can come if you want to.”

Ten feels so good right now, talking with Lucas, Sicheng, Mark, Hendery and Yuta. Yangyang and Xiaojun had to go back to the Hufflepuff's table to eat, though, because some Slytherin students didn't seem to like to have people from other Houses sitting with them. 

“Oh right, before I forget," says Ten, "Yuta, you told us that quidditch team is looking for a new Seeker, right?” As Yuta nods, Ten states, “Well, I'd like to apply.”

Everyone stares at Ten.

“Do you know how to play?” asks Hendery, and Sicheng glares at him, but Ten just laughs.

“Of course I do, sweetie.”

Yuta grins, “Well, we have practice tomorrow, so I guess I can test you then.”

“We're going too if you don't mind?” asks Mark, and Ten shakes his head no.

“No!, I’ll be glad if you come.”

After that, they keep talking about Quidditch and Ten now knows that, apart from being the team's leader, Yuta is a Beater. He finds out that Hendery plays too, as the Keeper. Ten really is having such a great day, and he's glad he found such great people to hang around with. Maybe one day he'll get to call them friends, too.

“Well, I have classes now so I’m retiring," says Ten, getting up as Lucas does the same, "See y'all at the Common Room later!”

As they search for the greenhouse for their Herbology class, Lucas breaks the silence.

“It’s going pretty well. I like it here.”

Ten nods, smiling, “I feel comfortable here. I’m happy.”

But then, as soon as they step into the greenhouse, Ten has all eyes on him again. He doesn't like it at all -but maybe he'll get used to it here, too. Or maybe they'll stop glancing once they get used to having him around.

“Good afternoon to everyone!" greets the professor, walking in. "Please, Lucas Wong, Li Yong Qin, sit right here.”

They oblige, and after that, the lesson starts. Ten is deeply fascinated by how passionate the professor is about her subject -the passion attracts all the attention to her.

“…and for homework,” she says, and everyone lets out a long ‘Nooo’ while some of them giggle. “Don’t tell me that you're all already tired, classes have just started today! So for the next class, I want a full report on the Mistletoe. Okay, you're all free. See you next week!”

“Now what?” asks Lucas as they leave behind the greenhouse.

“We could explore a little more, I guess, but we should probably go to the library to get done some of the assignments because tomorrow I'll be a little bit busy with all of the Quidditch stuff.”

Lucas nods. Ten tilts his head and stares at the sky. It's sunny and he likes it --for him, it’s a sign of a good day and well, he’s having one.

“I think it's that way... or that way.”

Ten glances at Lucas, pointing to the right hallway, “I think it was that way.”

“I’m trusting you on this one. If we get lost it’s your fault.”

After a couple of minutes, Ten starts to think that he was wrong, but he doesn’t say anything to keep some of his dignity, so they continue walking until the voice of a guy practically shouting makes them stop in their tracks.

“Hey, you two, what are you doing here?”

Ten turns his head towards the voice, seeing a black-haired guy with glasses.

“We're going to the library, can't you tell?” Ten's voice comes out a little rough, but he can't help it. He doesn't like it when others shout at him, especially if they are strangers.

The boy keeps on a poker face once he realizes that he has shouted to the Prince himself, and says “Sorry, I thought you were skipping classes. The library is down the next corridor to the left.”

Lucas speaks before Ten can even open his mouth again.

“Don't worry, it's okay, and thank you…?”

“Doyoung, my name's Doyoung. Welcome to Hogwarts by the way,” he adds, before turning on his heels and walking in the opposite direction.

“Did I scare him?” asks Ten.

“Who wouldn't be scared if you talk like that?”

They chuckle and follow Doyoung's instructions, finding the library not long after. For Ten's relief, it's not crowded so they’ll be in peace.

“I'm going to look for the books we need to write the essays, you look for some Herbology books,” says Ten, and after a short nod, Lucas complies. Ten finds them quickly, casting a spell to do so. Lucas is pouting as he rummages through the aisles, but then his face brightens when he finds the books he was looking for. “You ready to do some reading?” Lucas' smile falls and Ten chuckles. “Don’t put that face, we'll be finished before sunset. Then we'll relax.”

After two hours and a lot of reading and writing, they finish their essays by the time the sun's setting, just as Ten had said.

“Finally!” exclaims Lucas.

“My head hurts. I need coffee,” expresses Ten.

“And here we go again with your coffee addiction.”

Ten giggles, but Lucas rolls his eyes. “I’m not addicted.”

“Whatever you say, my prince.” Ten glares at him, totally unamused, but Lucas quickly says, “Before you hit me or something, how about we head to the Common Room?”

They start to walk down the same corridors through which they'd walked some hours ago, and not long after, they step inside Slytherin's Common Room. Yuta and Mark are there, chatting peacefully.

“Where have you been?” asks Mark, curious.

“Homework?” replies Lucas, pointing to the papers they have in their hands.

“Oh, didn’t notice. The others will be here any minute now.”

Ten hums, “We're going to put this stuff in our room, we'll be back in a minute.”

As soon as Ten and Lucas open their bedroom's door, Leon and Louis jump from their beds and run to them.

“I missed you too, my baby” coos Ten, softly, petting Louis' head. He puts his things over the little desk against the wall and carries he cat in his arms. “Shouldn't be a problem if I go to the Common Room with him, right?” he asks.

“Dunno. But they're cats, they won't cause any trouble, so I think it'll be ok? I’ll bring Leon too so Louis won’t be alone.”

Ten puts down Louis for a minute as he takes off his jumper and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt a little. Lucas does the same, getting comfortable and loosening his tie.

“Now I’m totally free,” he states, and Ten grins as he grabs Louis.

“Is my big baby ready now?”

Lucas glares at Ten, “Don’t call me like that, I’m not your baby. I’m mom’s baby.”

Ten laughs, opening the door and quickly going down the stairs back to the Common Room.

“Oh my god! Mark, look at those little cuties!” claims Yuta, excited, as soon as he sees Louis and Leon.

“They're our boys. You wanna pet them?” smiles Ten, and Yuta perks up at that with shining eyes.

“He’s an animal lover above anything else, but cats are his weakness,” declares Mark. “This is a side of him unknown to strangers.”

Hendery steps into the Common Room and catches up with the conversation, nodding along with Mark's words. “If people knew this side of him then probably the image that they have of Yuta would make no sense. They usually think he's cold or something.”

Mark nods “Who on earth would think that the guy that break some guys bones is like that with cats.” and the three guys stare at Yuta playing with the cats for a while. Ten gets up eventually, but only to make himself some coffee.

Suddenly, Jaemin walks into the Common Room with a beautiful brown-haired guy that catches Ten’s attention.

“Guys, Kun Hyung is here” he announces and Hendery immediately goes to hug Kun.

“Where have you been?” he protests “I missed you so much! And the other guys too, they were asking for you!”.

Kun giggles “I missed you too kiddo, I had some things to do, you know”. Kun takes a look at Ten and Lucas, “So we have new students this year, amazing”.

Mark hums “They are Ten and Lucas”.

Ten stares at Kun long and hard. He has seen his face somewhere else, but he doesn’t from where, which it’s strange.

“Hi guys I hope you have a great year here,” Kun says, all smiles.

After a few quick greetings, everyone makes themselves comfortable and starts to chat animatedly, sharing stories about their summer holidays and some gossip. Ten notices that Kun is very friendly and lovely with all of them, especially with Jaemin.

A few hours later, Kun stands up. “Well guys, time to sleep. We all have classes to attend tomorrow morning.”

Everyone seems to really listen to him because they get up from the couch and starts to gather their things. Ten grabs Louis and Lucas grabs Leon.

“Night everyone!” says Lucas.

Ten and Lucas go back to their bedroom, changing clothes and going straight to the bathroom to wash up a little. Ten plops down on his bed.

“I’m so tired. I can’t even imagine how tomorrow it's going to be, though. I’m excited!”

“You're strange, did you know that?”

Ten winks. “I know, but that’s why you love me.”

Lucas scoffs. “You’re unbelievable. Now go to sleep.”

“Ok, mom.”

Lucas falls asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow, but Ten takes a little longer because Louis comes to him. And after dismissing some thoughts about Kun, he sleeps kicks in.

Taeyong and Doyoung are at the dorm right now, and as comfortable as the silence is, Taeyong knows that Doyoung has something in mind for the way his hands keep moving.

“Anything to say, Doie?”

Doyoung looks up to Taeyong and sighs. “I… I met Li Yong Qin,” he admits.

Taeyong raises his eyebrows. “Wait, what? How? Where?”

“I had found them on the East corridors. At first, I thought they were skipping classes, so I shouted at them. But then Yong Qin faced me..." Taeyong listens, interested. “I kinda went blank for a moment, but they said they were going to the library, so I told them how to get there.”

“But they didn’t shout at you?” asks Taeyong.

“Why would they do that? They were polite. Yong Qin seemed a little uncomfortable, but it's understandable.”

Taeyong doesn’t say anything else about that, opting instead for changing the topic to talk about his classes. A while later they both change into pajamas, lying down on their beds.

“Night, Doie.”

“Night, Yongie.”

Doyoung's deep breathing sounds fill the room not long after, and Taeyong realizes that eventually, he'll meet Yong Qin too. But he doesn't want to, for some reasons he has.

The thought of having Quidditch practice the next day knocks some sense into him, and Taeyong rolls to his side and closes his eyes. Soon enough, he falls asleep like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! See you next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) It's my first fic ever and in english so i dont know how this is gonna results. I will try my best with this, i dont know how many chapters this gonna have so see you in the next update!  
> Have a nice dayyy!


End file.
